User talk:Colm
--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:47, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the new page It is good, however if in future could you not sign your articles, if everyone signed after a contribution, then eventually the article would be overcrowded with signitures. If your worried about recognition, don't , your username shows up in the edit history. (you do however sign talk page posts) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:55, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks for all the edits There very big and useful, but just as a few pointers #Its spelt Radiance #This is How to do an internal link #You may want to check up for some more tips on code like that These things don't really matter as I can just change/add any of these things for you if your confused, thanks for all the help. and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask at my talk page. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:37, 13 September 2008 (UTC) We appreciate the edits, but you just cannot sign an article, your name is recorded within the articles history. I understand the feeling if you have done a lot of the work and want recognition, but its annoying and confusing if signitures are just left all over articles. Perhaps you should consider putting links to the articles you did a lot of work on, on your userpage so you get recognition there? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:46, 14 September 2008 (UTC) You made a slight mistake, you created Amy. when Amy was already created I'll merge yours into it now. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:42, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I've got to commend you on your writing skills, you've managed to really expand quite a lot of articles. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:49, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah I get the whole Amy. thing, Its happened to me before too. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:58, 14 September 2008 (UTC) For your userpage your better off doing internal links so to get (for example) heal, write heal --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:26, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Image help to use an image from this site, you search for it, then put its name where the following question mark is , so for example to add this to the page you have to add to the page. If you want to add an image not on the site, upload it at and then go through those previous steps. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:06, 16 September 2008 (UTC) The only way to kill him is via enough aethers with full strengh If you are going for it I recommend, maxing him out on every stat except Stat and having Mist at a decent level too. don't give him Parity as this will prevent him using Aether. I've never actually managed to do it myself, I came close once, but then a Bishop healed him. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:35, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Parity doesn't cancel out all of Black Knights stat bonuses If it does however you have come up with a brilliant BK killing stategy --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:56, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I'll probably get round to that sometime today asd I am working on all the skill pages. P.S remember to sign talk page comments with --~~~~ --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:07, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Serenesforest.net (link in article) will have his stats, also according to Pavise's description Ignores user's and enemy's Skills, terrain bonus and support bonus Don't see anything on weapon or other bonuses. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:13, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Reasons #I'm trying to get an internship with wikia and that could help #If people make an offensive article, i could clear all the content, but at this level I coudn't delete the article itself #Can't block users #Can't help delete duplicate images #I have over 5000 edits on the wiki, I am the most active user, I am the user with the most edits, why shoudn't I be #Just the title I suppose --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:49, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Think of it like this, You write articles you've worked on on your userpage for recognition, Accending through the ranks to become an Admin is another form of that Recognition. also missed off a reason that it gives you the power to edit mediawiki which I really like doing, but usually I have to give instructions to Otherarrow on what to do because at my current level I can't. P.S sign your talk page posts with--~~~~ please. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:00, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Basically, although User:Uberfuzzy is Wikia staff and will respond to help cries when requested. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:07, 21 September 2008 (UTC) A word of advice It is not nice to insult the higher ups, especially behind their backs, and if they are the reason this place is even running as well as it was. Would you be the fake Otherarrow by any chance? Your unfounded hatred of me sounds so familiar.--Otherarrow 20:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Which character? is it a minor one because I'm pretty sure we've covered all the major ones. sure I'll get a picture, i'm assuming your computer uses bitmap right. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I am usually good at digging up pictures. Just lead me to the article.--Otherarrow 20:31, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Before you start are you sure the article doesn't exist under a different name? (different translations, yours or ours is mispelt, e.t.c) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:33, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Actually I found it... it's Neimi, one of my favourite characters... there is no link to her on the character pages I saw... There is one on Colm's page, I'd check via the search function next time. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:39, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Bolding Be sure to bold the articles subject at the top of the article. I think it makes it more professional like.--Otherarrow 20:59, 21 September 2008 (UTC) quick questions #What are you going to do when your userpage starts getting too big, you contribute a large amount to the wiki, eventually the userpage is going to be really, really huge. #What do you think about writing up the path of Radiance chapters (Chapters (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance)), I'm specifically asking you because your great at making those huge contributions this kind of thing needs. I'm going to try for 1 a day for myself, but any help you give would be appreciated (your free to decline if you want though). --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:26, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry to here that in future I suggest you either copy them into a word document before saving the page or write them into a word document and copy it to the page. If I were you I'd wait till tommorrow before trying to post anymore because your probably pretty damn stressed. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:01, 23 September 2008 (UTC) On chapters I was wondering if you were still working on writing any up or did it prove too much of a pain? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:41, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Signature Be sure to sign your talk page messages by signing with 4 tidiles(click on the squiggly lines at the bottom of the page). Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 00:29, 27 September 2008 (UTC) We are now allowing stratagies on chapter pages although your have reminded me they are quite subjective and I will work on a template to explain that later today. P.S uploaded and added Jan image --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:27, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Yes that will work --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 09:11, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Path of Radiance chapters Your prolouge edit is fine, I saw the page, but the chapter 1 page isn't on here. Don't ask me why; I have no idea. Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 00:04, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Mods As noted on my talk page, your modding will come in due time.--Otherarrow 12:21, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Nice work Just dropping in a friendly hello. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:50, 4 October 2008 (UTC) thanks Hey, thanks for welcoming me (it's always nice to feel welcome), and I plan to be active here :). --Andis589 Theres tons of stuff *Bosses from Rekka no Ken (we really need a page on Darin) *Anything from the Wanted pages list *Anything you can do on Fire Emblem Wiki:Task Board 8Any of those Chapters page --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:03, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Or if your looking for particular pages: Biorhythm, Darin and Satori Sign need doing. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:12, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Number of edits determines featured user place as such it should be taken with a pinch of salt, if you just keep up regular edits your place should rise. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:24, 11 October 2008 (UTC) As I said take it with a pinch of salt, your edits are really useful and thats all that really matters + if you keep giving those amounts regular, then you'll keep up high anyway. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:34, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Good luck on the chapters, i'm going to finish watching TV and go to bed, 23:44 over here. I have a couple of ideas that might make it easier for you to boost your amount of edits, but i'll explain them tommorrow. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:45, 11 October 2008 (UTC) P.S did you ever manage to check if that Parity technique worked against the Black Knight. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:46, 11 October 2008 (UTC) A quick way to get edits If you see a new user (one with an uncreated talk page), then add if the user is an IP address only or add if its a user with an account, then on either put you signiture underneath. This provides a welcome to new users and its a quick and easy edit if you want it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 08:36, 12 October 2008 (UTC) P.S you can keep track at yours and others number of edits at . --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 08:54, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Castle Siege Thank you. Wait, I don't exactly play Fire Emblem, and I looked up Castle Crimea on the Wiki. Can you be more specific, I guess. I know it's not officially any specific castle, but with the Daein flags and the Halberdiers in the background, you have to think it's somewhere in the Radiance series. The name of the castle would be nice. User:Goronfan Thanks! I don't play Fire Emblem games actually, so I wouldn't have a clue on what castle it was. My only clue to the Radiance series is SmashWiki's Castle Siege page. User:Goronfan Thank you! User:Goronfan Could you give me a hand I'm trying to create at least 5 new content pages a day (this helps to heghten or at least stabilise the sites growth/google ranking), however since I broke my wrist its been a bit harder to type and so I havn't been keeping up as much, today the google ranking dropped 4 places, thats more than coincidence. If you could help by adding 1 or 2 (or more) new pages a day I would appreciate it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:34, 15 October 2008 (UTC) thnks thnks for the welcome! ;) i will do the same as you make thing more detailed and longer ;) I dont think there's much work left to do with someone like you doing it all ;) PS ok, i will ;) and do you perhaps know if fire emblem 11 is already out in english version? Silx5 08:04, 16 October 2008 (UTC) added those radiant dawn stats for you also formatted the stats section and added the bit too Castle Crimea when you expand that article can you remove it plz. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:12, 17 October 2008 (UTC) P.S if you wanted to know I got those stats (and all the ones I need) from serenesforest.net. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:11, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Not to sure thats a good idea if were going that singled into Lycia we'll have to create category:Rekka no ken locations, category:The Sacred Stones locations, e.t.c, which means someone will have to add the new categories to everyone in Category:Locations. How about as an alternative I make a navigational template specifically for lycian terrotories (the navigational template would be something like this, template:Brandednav), this would link them all together without having to change the category structure in such a major way. Your thoughts on this alternative? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:54, 18 October 2008 (UTC) OK, I will get to work when you've finished adding the Lycian Alliance pages. Tell me when you've finished and i'll get right on it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:13, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I have the ROM, but i've only got to chapter 13ish so far. :( --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:48, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I can email it to you, however I am obligated to tell you it is illegal (the equivalent of pirating games), I only have it because there is no english FE6 (this ROM has a translation), do you still want it or not? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:09, 18 October 2008 (UTC) kk, i'll need our email address to send it, depending on the speed of connection it may take some time to download + I recommend having Windows 2000 or higher. If you have any trouble with it tell me, also i'd save at the first possible chance and then close the window down and reload it, if it has saved properly continue playing, if it hasn't leave a message on my talk page and i'll write a mini guide for you ( its a bit annoying the way you have to save. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:36, 18 October 2008 (UTC) i'll email it to you now and try and remember how to save, try it first because you might get it right first time. all the unlockables from the game are still available. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:47, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Problem, I can't find the email I got it from (off user:Wilwy) so i've had to attach it myself, it should still work, but i'm not entirely sure if it will. P.S i've just sent it --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:57, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Instructions for saving: #After extracting the files there should be a visual boy advance icon, from this point on always use that o load the game #Double click it, go to file, open, click fire emblem sealed sword.gba and open. # when wanting to save, save the game like normal then go to File, Save Game and click the first save slot, next time you open the game it should go straight to the same point if it doesn't go to Load game and again the first save slot. Tell me if you encounter any problems. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:24, 18 October 2008 (UTC) no i'm afriad I don't. :( --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:18, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Or my computer already has the right stuff, are you using 2000, XP or Vista? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:52, 18 October 2008 (UTC) glad it worked, i'll add the category to the new chapter pages for you. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 09:29, 19 October 2008 (UTC) explanation As you know there is the BOTW now right? Well I think it belongs under Fire Emblem Wiki:BOTW for reasons stated on that page, while Otherarrow believes it should be at User:Rocking Chair/BOTW for his reasons stated there, we are holding a discussion/vote there to see which one we should go for. Thats about as unbias as I can be --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:43, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Fire Emblem Wiki:BOTW --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:48, 21 October 2008 (UTC) You got a little mixed up We arn't currently arguing over the format of the BOTW (that;s a debate we'll have after this one). In simpler terms its noting to do with the content of the page we are simply debating whether it should be called 'Fire Emblem Wiki:BOTW' or 'User:Rocking Chair/BOTW' *goes to watch star trek: Voyager* --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:18, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry, can't find a page with them on --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:31, 22 October 2008 (UTC) spellings Could you try to ensure that spellings in the pagenames are definately correct, misspellings in the article are ok, but misspellings in the name of an article can have huge consequences later on (for instance multiple pages being written on the same thing). If you hadn't realised I was refering to Alliance, which you spelt Allience. I hope you'll continue to be be a useful member of the wiki :-) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:25, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I've merged the pages What do you think of FE6. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:36, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Can't thats a wrong file type Its a bitmap file which can't be uploaded. :( --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:07, 27 October 2008 (UTC) kk Start at the top left corner, do you see our logo?,follow down that collum until you see the words in blue. including: Upload Image, random Page, Special Pages. click Upload image and follow the instructions. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:52, 2 November 2008 (UTC) P.S what wiki is it? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:54, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Templates Can't help you there. I am not that good with coding and such.--Otherarrow 20:00, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Try Semaj, he is the one who brought them here.--Otherarrow 20:08, 15 November 2008 (UTC) That is what I am talking about...And you do not have to make a new subject if you are talking about the same thing--Otherarrow 20:38, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I heard my name, is there anything i'm needed for? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:15, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Yes i know how to make navigational templates, just before you start though, what are you making this one for? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:35, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Well all you really have to do is click the edit button on the page (i.e.Template:Brandednav) and copy that coding to the template your working on and then replace the appropriate words. Try this and if you need anymore help just ask. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:01, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Ballistician And Shadow Dragon Go right ahead and work on the Shadow Dragon articles, when you have the time of course, I hope I do not seem like I am pushing you. I don't have Shadow Dragon yet, so I am working with data from the older games as well as data from fansites. Also, the Ballistician was called a "Shooter" in the Japanese versions, if that helps any.--Otherarrow 01:51, 22 February 2009 (UTC)